Romantic Valentine
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: Sasuke menembak Hinata di depan semua murid KHS. Apakah Hinata akan menerimanya? Bagaimakah reaksi Hinata?


Romantic Valentine

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimito

This story belong to HinataHyuuga8

Genre : Romance

.

.

Hinata berlari dengan tergesa – gesa ke lantai empat Konoha High School. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Ia baru saja membantu Kakashi-sensei mengumpulkan tugas para murid, padahal ia harus menghadiri rapat OSIS. Karena tidak mau mendapat omelan dari sang ketua OSIS, Hinata rela menaiki tangga yang berliuk – liuk.

Hinata mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum ia memasuki ruang OSIS. Ia sudah bersiap mendapat omelan pemimpinnya. Ia membuka pintu ruang OSIS perlahan dan tampaklah muka menyeramkan dari pemuda raven di depannya. Ya, dialah sang ketua OSIS, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Go-gomen, aku harus membantu Kakashi-sensei terlebih dahulu," Hinata meminta maaf sembari membungkukan badannya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Cepat, rapat akan dimulai," kata Sasuke dengan tampang datar.

"A-Arigato," Hinata sangat lega tidak mendapat omelan dari Sasuke.

Hinata menghampiri tempat duduknya di bagian depan yang menghadap para pengurus OSIS lainnya. Di sebelah tempat duduknya, Sasuke duduk dengan tenang sambil menjelaskan rincian acara Valentine yang akan diadakan besok.

Hinata menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Walau awalnya ia pemalu, sekarang ia sudah bisa berbicara di hadapan banyak orang. Ia mampu memimpin dengan baik apalagi dengan Sasuke sebagai ketuanya.

Hinata ingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke memintanya sebagai wakilnya dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS. Awalnya Hinata menolak. Namun, Sasuke justru mencantumkan namanya sebagai calon wakil ketua OSIS tanpa peretujuan Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah. Dengan sedikit memaksa Sasuke meminta Hinata ikut menemaninya dalam berkampanye. Dan alhasil, mereka dipilih oleh hampir 55% murid Konoha High School.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke meminta pendapat dari Hinata.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya,"I-iya, bagus."

Tepat pukul 4 sore rapat selesai. Semua pengurus pulang untuk menyiapkan bahan lomba dan acara besok.

"Jaa, Hinata-chan," Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Jaa, Sakura-chan," Hinata balas memlambai pada Sakura.

Hinata keluar dari gerbang sekolah lalu berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung pelan. Tiba – tiba sebuah suara menganggetkannya.

"Suaramu bagus," ucap suara itu datar.

Hinata terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya. Didapatinya Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya dengan tampang datar.

"Sasuke-kun juga pulang lewat sini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn," Sasuke bergumam tanpa Hinata tau apa itu artinya iya atau tidak.

Diam kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hinata yang pemalu tidak mungkin mengawali pembicaraan. Sasuke yang dingin apalagi. Mereka hanya jalan beriringan.

"Besok kau mau kasih cokelat ke siapa?" tanya Sasuke spontan.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Mungkin Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan. Mereka sahabatku. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan memberikannya pada seseorang yang spesial," kata Sasuke tersenyum.

Hinata sedikit heran. Sasuke jarang tersenyum kepada siapapun bahkan sahabat terdekatnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi kali ini, Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya.

"Spesial? Siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil memberikan kesan misterius.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Menjadi ketua OSIS memang tidak mudah. Ia harus pulang sesore ini untuk mengurusi berbagai hal. Untung saja Hinata mau membantu.

Hinata. Sasuke kembali teringat pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Ia ingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu umur mereka masih menginjak 12 tahun. Saat itu, diadakan sebuah pesta besar – besaran untuk memperingati hari ulangtahun perusahaan Hyuuga yang ke-50. Perusahaan Uchiha sebagai partner bisnis perusahaan Hyuuga diundang sebagai salah satu tamu kehormatan. Saat itulah Sasuke bertemu Hinata.

Hinata berdiri di sebelah Hiashi, ayahnya. Hiashi yang saat itu sedang menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya ikut memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai putri tunggalnya. Hinata sangat disayang oleh Hiashi mengingat hanya ia satu – satunya putri Hiashi. Sementara istri tercinta telah meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan Hinata.

Awalnya, Hiashi bertemu dengan Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, membuat mereka berbincang – bincang cukup lama sampai pesta selesai. Karena jarak antara kediaman Hyuuga dan Uchiha cukup jauh, Hiashi menyarankan Fugaku dan keluarganya untuk menginap saja dan langsung diterima baik oleh Fugaku. Hinata diminta Hiashi untuk mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya. Hinata dengan malu mengantarkan Sasuke ke kamar tamu. Hinata hanya diam tanpa berkata – kata membuat Sasuke tertarik padanya. Setelah itu, mereka tak bertemu lagi.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, Hinata dan Sasuke rupanya masuk ke sekolah yang sama yaitu Konoha High School. Sasuke seperti biasa mempunyai fans yang sangat banyak meliputi 99,9% perempuan di Konoha High School. Sementara Hinata sama sekali tidak tergabung dalam fans Sasuke dan justru tertarik pada pria lain, Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sasuke penasaran dan secara tidak langsung ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Ia pun mulai mendekati Hinata. Dan sepertinya, Hinata mulai melupakan Naruto yang sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Apa mungkin rencananya berhasil nanti? Ia memandang cokelat berbentuk hati yang dibuatnya. Apa Hinata mau menerimanya?

.

.

"Hey, tolong bantuan ke pos 3," Hinata berbicara lewat walkie talkie-nya.

"Baik," ujar Sasuke. "Sakura dan Naruto, kalian pindah ke pos 3."

Naruto dan Sakura segera berlari ke pos 3. Acara Valentine yang diadakan ternyata lebih ribet daripada yang dibayangkan. Para panitia berlarian kesana kemari mengurusi acara.

"Hinata-chan! Aku lupa mengambil bahan lomba "Estafet Cinta". Tolong ambilkan ya," Sakura berteriak dari tenda pos 3 kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya lalu berlari kearah pos 1. Tangannya mengambil sebuah kardus yang cukup besar dan berat. Hinata kesusahan membawanya dan hampir terjatuh. Tiba – tiba saja seseorang menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"Kalau berat jangan bawa sendiri. Kalau aku tidak menahanmu tadi mungkin kau sudah menghancurkan semua barang ini," Sasuke mengambil alih barang bawaan Hinata.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," Hinata berjalan di belakang Sasuke sambil membawa barang yang tersisa.

Sasuke menaruh barang itu di hadapan Sakura lalu kembali ke posnya.

Puncak acara pun tiba. Semua murid datang ke aula utama untuk menyaksikan drama. Drama itu bergenre romance.

"Hinata, coba kau kemari. Ada sedikit masalah di hiasan bagian atas," Ino meminta Hinata datang lewat walkie talkie-nya.

"Iya," Hinata dengan sigap menuju tempat Ino.

"Yang mana?" tanya Hinata ketika sudah sampai di tempat Ino.

"Yang itu. coba kau naik ke tangga itu dan memasangnya. Aku harus mengurus yang lain," Ino berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata naik ke atas tangga itu dengan gemetar. Ia takut ketinggian. Sesampainya di atas tangga, Hinata berusaha memasang hiasan itu, tapi ia tidak cukup tinggi untuk memasangnya. Seseorang berteriak dari bawah.

"Turunlah, aku yang akan memasangnya," Sasuke berteriak.

Hinata turun dari tangga yang tinggi itu. tapi, tiba- tiba ia salah berpijak dan jatuh menimpa Sasuke. Jaraknya dengan Sasuke sangat dekat membuat Hinata dengan cepat blushing. Hinata dengan cepat bangkit dan meminta maaf. Sasuke juga terlihat canggung dan malu walau sebenarnya ia senang.

.

.

Para actor berakting mesra di atas panggung. Hinata memperhatikan mereka dengan sedikit iri. Setiap Valentine selalu ia isi tanpa pasangan. Ino dan Sakura sudah berpasangan. Hanya ia yang masih men-jomblo.

"Hey," Sasuke menepuk kepala Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata terkejut melihat Sasuke tiba – tiba berada di sebelahnya.

Tiba – tiba saja hiasan yang ditempel terjatuh dan menutupi panggung. Hinata segera berlari untuk mengambilnya dan membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Ketika tangan Hinata hendak mengambil hiasan itu, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. Hinata menarik tangannya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Tiba – tiba ruangan dipenuhi suitan dari murid – murid Konoha High School. Hinata mulai blushing sementara Sasuke hanya memasang tampang biasa saja. Hinata cepat – cepat mengambil hiasan yang terjatuh lalu berlari keluar dari panggung. Tapi Sasuke tiba – tiba menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hari ini juga aku akan menyatakan cintaku Hinata," Sasuke berkata dengan cukup keras membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Sasuke berlutut di depan semua murid Konoha High School dan para guru. Dikeluarkannya coklat berbentuk hati yang ia buat dengan susah payah.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Sasuke memegang tagan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun, cepat berdiri! Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Jangan main – main," Hinata berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku serius," Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Ruangan dipenuhi teriakan agar Hinata menerima Sasuke. Para guru yang awalnya hanya menyaksikan kini justru terlibat. Mereka mendukung Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka main – main," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya dengan kencang lalu berlari pergi.

Semua ruangan terdiam menyaksikan penolakan Hinata. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandang kepergian Hinata dengan sedih.

.

.

_Hinata, maafkan aku. Mungkin tadi itu terlalu tiba – tiba buatmu. Aku masih menunggu jawabanu. Aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Aku mencintaimu._

_-Sasuke_

Hinata menutup ponselnya. Sudah sepanjang hari Sasuke mengirim pesan maupun meneleponnya. Tapi sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Hinata. Hinata merasa malu ditembak di depan banyak orang seperti itu. Walau sebenarnya Hinata diam – diam mencintai Sasuke. Namun, ia tidak suka cara Sasuke menembaknya.

Tiba – tiba saja pintu kamarnya diketuk. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Hiashi berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Ada Sasuke di depan," kata Hiashi.

"Aku tidak mau menemuinya," kata Hinata tajam.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja kejadian di sekolah tadi," Hiashi duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Otou-san tahu?" tanya Hinata terkejut.

"Sasuke menceritakan semuanya," kata Hiashi. "Maafkan dia. Maksudnya kan baik. Ia hanya ingin menyatakan cinta. Ia pasti sedih begitu mengetahui kau menolaknya."

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan caranya itu," Hinata berkata pelan.

"Setiap orang punya cara berbeda untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya," Hiashi membelai rambut putrinya. "Sasuke mungkin ingin menyampaikan perasaannya dengan cara itu."

"Tapi.."

"Cepat kau turun. Sasuke pasti sudah menunggumu. Berikan jawaban yang terbaik untuknya," Hiashi mendorong putrinya keluar.

Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hinata," panggilnya pelan. "Aku minta maaf soal siang tadi."

"Ya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau mau?"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," Hinata menunduk. "Aku sudah terlanjur cinta dama kamu."

Sasuke memeluk Hinata kegirangan. Hinata mulai blushing. Sasuke kemudian memberikan cokelat yang ia buat.

"Dicoba dong," Sasuke mebukakan kotak cokelatnya untuk Hinata.

Hinata mencoba cokelat tersebut. Sesaat kemudian ia berlari untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Apa saja yang kau campurkan?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Memang rasanya kenapa?" Sasuke mencoba cokelat buatannya.

Sasuke meneguk minuman di hadapannya.

"Pahiiiit," teriaknya.

Hiashi tertawa melihat keduanya. Ia senang semua masalah kini selesai. Ia menatap putrinya yang sudah remaja, lalu tersenyum. Ia hanya mengharapka kebahgiaan putrinya bersama Sasuke.

**Author's Note : Fanfiction khusus Valentine. Sorry kalau banyak typo. Review ya ^0^**


End file.
